Dalaran Senate Meeting: August 3rd, 33 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from August 3rd 623 K.C. Submitted by Mialonora Pendergast Riddle. Record Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I welcome you all back to yet another week of our Senate meetings and so now I call this meeting to order. As always we will start with a recap of last week. Vice-Chancellor Meriahm, the floor is yours to speak on the war effort. Meriahm Lausten: Thank you, Chancellor. This week, we turned our attention away from Bilgewater to the Pleasure Palace. Thanks to the efforts and the cleverness of a few mages, we managed to infiltrate and portal out with a good portion of goblin gold. The Kirin Tor has new finances for the war effort, and the goblins have been dealt a serious blow. That is all to report for now. Chancellor Damon Halliwell:'''Dismissed. Archmage Baelheit, please give your report on the relics. '''Archmage Verus Baelheit: Thank you, Chancellor. As some of you may know, we hosted emissaries of the Church of Holy Light here in Dalaran. We received from them a series of Relics, Granted to us after being recovered by them. Their purpose? It is their hope that by using them, we can divine the location of some of their lost heroes. As it stands, the Relics are within the Arcane Vault. Access to them will be limited to authorized Magi. Additionally, A host of Two Paladins at any one time will be Guarding the exterior of the Vault. Bishop Hammermo is also present in Dalaran. He will be our Liaison. That is all. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Huh, cannot wait till they are gone. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Now on to this week, Archmage I believe you also have a project to start tonight please speak about it. Archmage Verus Baelheit: Of course, Chancellor. We have noticed a disturbing development in Pandaria, in the area known as the Vale of Eternal Blossoms. Within the Vale, the Horde have dredged open a Scar in the land, a dig site of some unknown purpose. What was known, as that the Horde has found... something... within the dig site. We suspect it is Titanic in nature. We shall rendezvous here pending the Session's conclusion. That is all, for now. Some of you, I shall be seeing soon. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: And of course when he means Volunteers what we really mean is any and all not doing something right after this meeting as this project could mean life and death to us in this war! Archmage Verus Baelheit: Miss Alo'ranna? Inorei Alo'ranna: Your operation is after the meeting correct? Archmage Verus Baelheit: Indeed. There is little time to waste. Inorei Alo'ranna: That's all. Thank you. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. I want to stress the point that these Artifacts that are in our vaults are very..well they are going make waves. The church will be here in Dalaran until everything is worked out and I expect all of you to show them respect. No matter that your views on the Light or the church are.We have failed to show the respect I know we are all capable of and I will tolerate it no longer. Be on your best and this will all be over soon. Now I open the floor to all members who wish to speak. Please raise a hand or place your staff forward. Magister Emerson, the floor is yours. Magister Zanbor Emerson:'''My question is a quick one. I just wanted to be sure I understood correctly that two paladins will be stationed at the Arcane Vault? '''Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Two at all times yes. There are 4 in the city in total. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Quick follow up if I may. Will they be allowed within the vault? Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Good question. >'Chancellor Damon Halliwell:' Not without one of Inner-Council with them. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Alright, thank you. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Mr. Westwood the floor is yours. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Thank ya' chancellor. I actually wus hoping Aranwen would join me..but she is to nervous and shy to join me...so it is my pleasure to announce that Aranwen and I are engaged and have finally decided on a date for the wedding. We have been engaged for a month now, but we wanted to make it a surprise. Though a place and time are still being decided, we both wish to invite all of ya' to the wedding. Arranax DeVin: Oh! Congratulations! Archmage Verus Baelheit: Kudos, Mister Westwood. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Thank ya'..now if I can ask a follow up question.. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Of course. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Comments have been struck from the record. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: I would like that stricken from the record of this meeting please. Dismissed. Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Of course, I would no' want anything to slander the records of the senate. Please forgive my words, I find myself ranting sometimes. Thank ya'. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Archmage Sprocket, the floor is yours. Archmage Sprocket: I wish to propose a expedition to the Goblin labs in Azshara to obtain the resource they found named "Azsharite" as well as their current research. I think this Mineral could be used in many way's such as power sources and possibly high-explosives. As we find a use for this mineral we could use it in the war effort destroying the walls or perhaps putting it to economical uses improving upon Dalaran. While doing this we potentially cripple a major investment the Goblins have made in it. Archmage Verus Baelheit: Question. Archmage Sprocket: Yes? Archmage Verus Baelheit: Are you aware that Azsharite is Mountain Giant shit? Archmage Sprocket: Are you aware it sheds natural energy? Archmage Verus Baelheit: Completely. Meriahm Lausten: Approved. We will use our forces in Azshara to accomplish this, if you wish to lead them, Archmage Sprocket. I will speak to you later on the exact scheduling. Archmage Sprocket: Thank you Madam. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Vice-Chancellor you wished to speak as well. Meriahm Lausten: I did. With recent events, it has become clear to the Council that we need to keep contact with other organizations outside of Dalaran. To that end, in the coming weeks, we will begin sending Ambassadors to various groups outside of the Magus Senate. I have already spoken to several of you about taking these positions, and some of you I have considered but haven't had a chance to speak to yet. If you have close ties with an organization and wish to represent us to them, please contact me as soon as possible so that we can begin to set it up. That is all, Chancellor, unless there are any questions. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Mr. Spellseal the floor is yours to speak. Zodian Spellseal: Honorable Council, I have felt a disturbance within society. I have recently paid a visit the past few days in the city of Stormwind. Upon my arrival I was shocked at my findings. It appears that the once respected magical district has become nothing more than the hive of lowlife society. Countless numbers of Triads, Syndicates and others run through the streets and cause disturbance mainly within the Blue Recluse. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Why bring this to us in Dalaran? Zodian Spellseal: I have spoken with a Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard upon the matter and he has invited us to start an investigation. As this is a matter of magic and fellow mage's in training, I hoped we could lend a few Battle-magi to the aid of the guard in cleansing the district. How is it that new upstart magi are to train with thugs attacking them while they study? I will now take questions. Meriahm Lausten: I don't see how this is a concern of Dalaran. We can't interfere too much as an organization in Stormwind. Councilor Vorien Dawnstrider: The Kirin Tor do not get involved in the problems of the other kingdoms. The Mage District is not under our jurisdiction and thus we have no reason to investigate any crimes committed in the district that are not against members of the Kirin Tor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: But if you wish to aid them yourself you are welcomed to. Zodian Spellseal: And if these young mages in training wish to join the Kirin Tor does that not concern us? Archmage Sprocket: It is the Kirin tor's duty to police magic though. Archmage Verus Baelheit: The Kirin Tor remains the Alliance's highest authority on Magic, Chancellor. Maladivh Abattoir: Hey, I think I turned out pretty great. Magister Zanbor Emerson: The Magi of Stormwind will not like our intrusion. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Fine is there any here who wish to lead an investigation in Stormwind? Zodian Spellseal:'''If none other, I will lead an investigation. '''Meriahm Lausten: Lord Westwood. You have ties to the Guard, correct? Magister Zanbor Emerson: I know Archmage Galimus of the Westridge Cavilers, perhaps I can talk to him to see what he thinks? Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Yes Vice-chancellor, I wus once a lieutenant in the Guard sometime ago while acting as an envoy from Dalaran, aiding in the creation of their magic sector. Zodian Spellseal: So long as this is looked into, I will be pleased. Meriahm Lausten: You should speak to them as well. We can't send aid directly or lead an official investigation, but we -can- send volunteers to help the guard in -their- investigation. Mister Emerson, Lord Westwood, Mister Spellseal... you have the Council's blessing to proceed. Zodian Spellseal:'''Thank you honorable Council. '''Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. One more thing. There are many of you that still need teachers. At this moment there are more Students when Teachers and it is a hard to match people up at this time. I strongly urge all Senior Members to please think about taking on apprentices. Lady Aranwen Ravenheart: Every time I take an apprentice, they always disappear... Chancellor Damon Halliwell: All those wishing to get a teacher or apprentice please post it in the Library. Moving on to promotions! Flo please come forward. Your time as an Initiate has come to an end. While you’re not a mage you still have a place here among us and as such I am please to make you a Senator of the Kirin Tor. Dismissed. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Mr. Abattoir, please come forward. Maladivh Abattoir: Sup. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: While your taste in outfit and words can mislead people I am happy to say you have proven yourself as a member of the Kirin Tor, as such I promote you to the rank of Senator. Maladivh Abattoir: Mint! Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dimissed. Miss Weaver, please take the floor. Your time as an Initiate has ended. I am pleased with how your training is going and so I will promote you to the rank of Senator. Dismissed. Arranax DeVin: Well done, child. Tallera Weaver: Thank you, sir. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Mr. Spellseal please take the floor. You have proven yourself as a member of the Kirin Tor and I am proud to promote you to the rank of Senator. Dismissed. Zodian Spellseal: Thank you Chancellor. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Mr. Westwood please take the floor. You have been with us a very long time you have had your ups and your downs your good days and the days you were taken by the forsaken. As such I am happy to promote you to the rank of Senor Magus! Lord Adam "Pyropaw" Westwood: Thank you, you honor me. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Magister Emerson, please take the floor. You have proven yourself to the Kirin Tor time and time again. You have shown you can be trusted and the Kirin Tor is lucky to have you back with us once more. I am pleased to promote you to Senor Magus. Magister Zanbor Emerson: Thank you, sir. Chancellor Damon Halliwell: Dismissed, and with that I now call this meeting to a close! I expect to see many of your aiding Archmage Baelheit in this artifact recovery after this as well. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes